Can you say stranded
by mig
Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian, some NC-17 so watch what you read
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions.

Chapter 1: Can you say stranded

Rating: NC-17 

Summary: It's a Kathryn and Sebastian fic. You want more read it.

Authors Notes: Got the idee when I was falling to sleep, annoying as hell, had to go up and write it down, so that I wouldn't have forgotten about it.

Kathryn sat in seat in a private jet that her mother and stepfather had rent for their trip.

Only her Sebastian a captain and stewardess was on board.

Her mother's words rang in her ears "Kathryn you and Sebastian are going to fly together, try to work out you differences"

Yeah right, like that's gone happen Kathryn thought looking over to Sebastian who was writing in his journal.

Kathryn thought back to when it had begun.

//flash

"Kathryn could you come in here please" Sebastian called out

Kathryn stepped into his room, not knowing what to expect. She could see that he had meet up with Ronald since his left eye was black.

Kathryn got the strange urge to go up to him and cares his eye but resisted it and shook her head of that thought.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Kathryn asked

"Well I wanted to tell you that Annette and I made up…" Sebastian said with a superior smirk on his lips

"Oh goody…. So why do you think I care?" Kathryn said turning to walk out of the room

"Well she gave me second chance after reading my journal" Sebastian said as he studied her 

Kathryn just turned dead in her tracks "You did what?" Kathryn asked

"I let her read my journal, all the nasty things about you the bet, " Sebastian said grinning wider

Kathryn just lunched her self on Sebastian and in the same time screaming " you fucking bastard, I'm going to kill you"

Both of them fell to the ground with Kathryn on top of Sebastian. She started hitting him with a fury never seen by Sebastian, during her punches at Sebastian she threw out a series of verbal attack worse then he would ever thought to come out of her mouth.

Sebastian tried to defend him self by keeping his arm in between Kathryn and him but she still got in a couple of lucky punches.

After a minute of this Sebastian father came in pulled Kathryn away. Sebastian slowly got still being sore from Kathryn's out burst. Kathryn just glared at Sebastian with anger in her eyes. You could almost say that her eyes where filled with hate but the hate was mixed with something else, the look of someone how had been betrayed.

Kathryn's mother just looked at the two and said, "What in hell is going on here?"

"Nothing, just a little disagreement" Sebastian said trying to get away with a lie like many other times.

"Little disagreement?" Mr Valmont asked

We'll see about a little disagreement Kathryn thought

"Well maybe it's best if you keep away from each other for the next couple of weeks" Mrs. Mertuillie said

"Sebastian, you will go and live with your aunt for the time been" his father said

Sebastian just nodded his head.

Kathryn and her mother left the father and son.

"I'll start packing then " Sebastian declared

"That be a good thing"

//flash

Sebastian had stayed longer at his aunt then the weeks that had been agreed.

Kathryn had heard that Annette had been a frequent visitor at the mansion. The thought that Annette had visited and spent time with Sebastian at the mansion had bothered her and only fueled her angers and hate.

Sebastian and Kathryn had avoided each other like plague at school.

Then her mother had got that crazy idee that they should spend the winter break on some island in the Caribbean and it didn't stop there no her mother and step dad had already went ahead, leaving Kathryn and Sebastian to fly there together.

Her mother had also suggested that they should make up.

Kathryn just laughed at the idee of the two of them making up.

Sebastian had observed Kathryn over the edge of his journal.

"I wonder if she's still angry at me for showing Annette the journal better keep away just incase she's still feeling get a new lucky punch at me."

Suddenly the speak came on and the captain voice could be heard "I'm sorry to inform you that we are flying into some rough weather I thought we would be able to go around it, but no such luck, but don't worry everything will be fine"


	2. Crash here ore over there

Chapter 2: Crash here ore over there

Rating: NC-17 

Summary: It's a Kathryn and Sebastian fic. You want more read it.

Authors Notes: Thanks kerimack, KathrynValmont & Jenny for the feedback. Well I'm thinking ahead of the chapters. Plus I'm not still getting the US rating system, the say something but it can be interpreted in so many ways, so just to be on the safe side I set it to NC-17 even do it's probably more like a very strong R.

The stewardess walked to the cockpit. Both Kathryn and Sebastian looked in at her as she closed the door behind her.

They heard the door opened and stewardess came walking against them.

"Mr and Miss, could you please fasten your seatbelt's, it's no danger, it's just a procedure" the stewardess said

Sebastian and Kathryn nodded their head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you" the stewardess said and walked back to the cockpit. Both Kathryn and Sebastian followed her departure. The turned their eyes at each other. The looked at each other scared.

Suddenly a loud thunder was heard both Kathryn and Sebastian jumped in their seats.

The lightning could be seen, like yellow and white arrows throwing them self from the sky towards the ground

Suddenly a loud thunder followed by an explosion was heard. A scream was heard from the cockpit. Now Sebastian and Kathryn looked at each other questioning. The noticed that the plan started to tilt and lose altitude. Sebastian removed the seat belt and walked to the cockpit and tried to open the door. Why won't it open Sebastian thought.

Kathryn looked at Sebastian, then removed her own seatbelt and walked up to him.

"What's happening?" Kathryn asked

"I'm not sure, but I think the plain was hit by one of the lightning bolts, I'm not sure about the explosion do" Sebastian answered. Kathryn got a worried look in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Kathryn asked and she did the jet started to tilt more

"I think we should go back to the seats and fasten out seat belts" Sebastian said 

"What? Are you crazy?" Kathryn outburst

"I think it's what to in situation like this" Sebastian answered

"Have you been in a situation like this before?" Kathryn asked with anger

"No, but I still think it's the best thing to do" Sebastian said and walked back to his seat once there he sat down and fastened the seatbelt. Kathryn looked at him before she started walking back to her seat and fastened her seatbelt.

The next couple of minutes were pure hell and torture for both Sebastian and Kathryn. The looked horrified and didn't know what to expect to happen next. Suddenly a loud splash was heard. 

"What's happening?" Kathryn asked

"I think we hit ocean" Sebastian said and looked worried.

Before any of them could react the noticed that the plan didn't start to sink but continued forward with some speed until it came to a stop with a loud crash.

"What happened now?" Kathryn asked again

"I'm not sure but I think we hit the shore, which means that at least we at land" Sebastian answered.

"Aha" Kathryn said

"Are you okay, have you gotten any injuries?" Sebastian asked as he opened his seat belt walked towards Kathryn.

"No, I don't think so" Kathryn said as she loosened her seat belt.

"I will walk over and try to open the cockpit, you stay here" Sebastian said

"Okay" Kathryn said and took deep breath

Sebastian walked to the cockpit and opened the door that now opened with out any problem. The site startled him, both the pilot and the stewardess was in a blood mess over the instrumental board. He picked up the radio and pushed some random buttons who lead to nothing he soon realized that the radio was dead. Well it's this just great he thought.

He walked out of the cockpit and closed the door behind him. Kathryn looked up at him.

"How does it look?" She asked whit concern in her eyes

"Well the pilot, stewardess and radio are all dead, which is not good, I think we should wait to daylight. We should get some sleep" Sebastian answered

"Okay, that's not very good, but how are we going to get away from here" Kathryn asked whit tears in her eyes she was trying to keep her feelings in control but it got harder for every second that passed.

"I'll go and see if I can find anything to sleep in, you stay here and I'll be back soon" Sebastian said and walked to the back of the plain Kathryn only starred after him.

Sebastian returned a couple of minute's later whit a package of some sort, Kathryn couldn't really see what it was.

"What did you find"

"This " Sebastian said and laid the package down on the floor, he pulled at a string that hung out and in seconds Kathryn could see what it was. It's was a life raft, the jet had apparently had one for if it ever crashed into the sea.

"So we are going to sleep in that" Kathryn asked 

"Yeah" Sebastian answered

"How about some clothes that would be more comfortable to sleep in?" Kathryn asked anoyed

"Well, if you want to you could go back and get you louage, but it would only be for one night" Sebastian said

"Hmm… I think I can manage one night, do promise it will only be for one night?" Kathryn said looking down at the life raft

"Yes"

"Well goodnight then" Kathryn said as she gracefully laid her self down in the raft. Sebastian followed her example.

"Sebastian?" Kathryn asked

"Yeas, what?" He asked

"Could you please hold me through the night?" Kathryn asked looking at him, Sebastian had turned and looked Kathryn in the eyes

"Sure" he said as he put a arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Thanks" Kathryn mutterd before going of to sleep

"No problem" Sebastian said and closed his eyes.


End file.
